The present invention relates to a pickup device for picking up the audio signal transmitted through the nasal bone as the solid vibration.
The audio signals are transmitted through various parts of a face. That is, they are transmitted through the forehead, nose, hard bones immediately behind ears, the bones below the cheek and so on. Of these signals, the audio signal transmitted from the nasal bone has high tone quality and a high gain. Especially, the audio signal transmitted from the right and left sides of the nasal bone (hard bone) is optimum in tone quality and gain. The portions from which such high tone quality and gain audio signal can be picked up correspond to the portions of the nose against which are pressed the nosepieces of eyeglasses. The high frequency range of the audio signal picked up from the ridge of the nasal bone (hard bone) tends to be damped. The gain of the audio signal picked up from the soft bone of the nose is relatively high, but the high frequency range is also damped. Therefore it follows that the pickup device must be worn in such a way that the nosepieces are pressed against the right and left sides of the nose (hard bone) in a stable manner. Furthermore, the pickup device must be easy to wear or remove. There have been proposed various types of pickup devices for picking up vibration or audio signal transmitted through the nasal bone, but they are not satisfactory in practice. That is, sweats, body oil, toilet compounds and medical compounds are made into contact with the nose. Furthermore, it is difficult to design and construct a microphone, which can be detachably worn by each individual, depending upon the bone structure of each individual. Moreover, a cord is needed to transmit the electrical signal generated in a microphone, but there has not been available suitable means for supporting the cord.